minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o 2
December 1st: Walmart (In a Walmart hopefully never near you, a wild MPW disguises as Santa) Jeez, I feel itchy in all of the wrong areas in this suit. Didn't need to know that. Thanks. C'mon MPW, lighten up. It's Christmas!!! ... Christmas month I meant. Uh- yeah. Christmas month. Heh. MOVING ON! (Walks into the changing room) Ey! How is our Santa doing? (Putting on the beard) Not good. Oh? Why? I've done some calculations. This is not a comfortable suit to be in. C'mon dude, make light of the situation! Alright, just keep the children distracted when I go in to scratch my ornaments which will be a hundred times itchy in this suit. ... You heard me. Oh would you look at the time! Suit up, fellow elves! We got a long day on our hands. (Walking out of the room.) (Turns to Chromebookdude and X-Inbox) Was it really a good idea letting MPW do this? He said the money was the only thing keeping him going. Of course. Wait- how much money is on the table? 3 dollars. 3 DOLLARS? You heard me. This Walmart has had several lawsuits, and is bankrupt. (Singing as he walks out) Joy to the world, what is my life? A jolly, jolly mess- A few minutes later Oh, hey santa! HO HO HO! Hello there you brat- I mean wonderful kid who I'd definitely adopt if I was bringing this gig to the adoption center. Ahem- have you been a good boy? Oh yeah, Santa! I killed my dog with my baseball bat! O-O Okay then! W-what would you like for Christmas? A shotgun- Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Kid, I know guns are cool, but the FTC just sued Youtube for- I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME A SHOTGUN, SANTA! Kid, let's not today. Aight? THAT'S IT! FUDGE THIS! (Begins wrecking the set.) Oh wow. (X-Inbox, Chromebookdude, and Henriot5 all dressed up in elf costumes walk out.) Hey MPW- WHAT THE TRUCK!? (Whilst going on a rampage, knocks over the tree. The tree is falling above MPW.) Wai- (Looks up) Dad!? (SMASH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I MUST'VE TAKEN COCAINE AGAIN! (Hears MPW's remark) DRUGGIE IN THE STORE! GET 'EM POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! OOH HI THERE REV AND DEADLOCK. WHY ARE YOU WEARING BIKINIS? OH HE GAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THERE! THAT LITTLE KID IS CAUSING CHAOS! (Arrests the kid in Jailbreak) YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO A LAWYER. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO A- (In mind: HAHAH! LOOSER! YOU WORE MAKEUP) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? This is going really well, MPW. Lovely for that 3 dollars, no? Wait. 3 dollars? What the heck am I doing this fo- OMG HE SWORE IN A CHRISTIAN SERVER GET HIM! DON'T DO IT! I WILL BANISH BOTH OF YOU FROM THE STORY IF YOU DO! Fine. Take the child away. OMG YAY! HE'S FINALLY GOING! I WILL BE BACK- Back to MPW... (The walmart staff kick the group out, which are still in their costumes.) OW! Ugh. That didn't go so well. No kidding. Is anyone else's behind burning? Yeah... I think it's the salt they put on the ground. Wait. WHAT? (Internally screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Alright to hell with this, I'm getting in the car. K. In the car. Where are we going, MPW? My house. Wait, you have a house? Yeah, I live with Glitched, Shraut, and Kelzod. Since when? I thought it was evident I explained that in the first Christmas special. You DID make some "vague references" to some house in the beginning. Breaking the forth wall are we? Did you not expect this to be meta? Well, I mean- Exactly. Hey, let's play some tunes. Oh we are not doing this scene again. I'm too lazy to find relevant enough music. How about some BTS? When I'm dead. Could you just perhaps play some of your metal, edgy music that you always listen to? That DAGames guy? Really? You're all going to let me do this for once? Well, it is YOUR holiday special. YES! Here we g- (Suddenly a truck from nowhere swerves them off the road, and sends them tumbling down a hill) WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! I WON'T BE PAYING THE DAMAGES! RED ALERT! OW, DEBRIS! My PFP is an apple. I DIED AS SPAKUTSI- oh wait I just said too much. (X-Inbox has been banned. Please take your replacement as a gift.) Sup guys! What are we doing? Were experiencing a near death experience by rolling down a cliff after being pushed off the road by a truck being driven by who knows. Oh wait it's time to reveal- HEY GUYS! HOW YA'LL DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lovely. Only got a few head injuries and maybe a black eye. And I still hate water. Won't you die by dehydration by now? Nah man, I drink coca cola. You know coca cola is basically carbonated water? Well that's fantastic. Okay. Now what? Wanna go grab a bite? Hell yeah. December 2nd: Decorating The House (Humming a Christmas tune whilst on a ladder wiring the house with Christmas lights.) Oh hey MPW. What are you doing? What does it look like? You're going to hang yourself with Christmas lights? Where do you even get this morbid mind of yours? I will be leaving that undisclosed, thank you very much. Well, that just about does it- AH! (Falls off ladder.) Ouch. Be careful. WOO DOGGY. MY BACK IS IN AGONY. What do you want me to do about it? Perhaps some ICE. Ice as in the U.S Immigration and Customs Enforcement? NO! LITERAL ICE! Why can't you get it? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Oh! You said a no-no word! UUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I stand corrected. (A wild Shrautsticks appears) Sup Henriot5! Sup MPW! {Lol waddup ugly shitheads} hi (weakly) Wagwan Hey MPW, how's it going with the Christmas lights. It was good, until- Fantastic! Let's see them. It's this button ri- {Please dispose of yourself you ever expanding fuck-scum.} (The house suddenly turns into a light show.) Ooh wow! MPW! You did it. Yeah, I guess I did. Hey, it's getting cold. We should take this inside. Yeah. Let's go. C'mon MPW, get up off the floor. ARE YOU KIDDING M- December 3rd: Sledding YAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS AGAIN!!!!!! So what are we doing this time around? Who knows? Let's just enjoy the holidays. Nah screw that man! Let's do something RAD. Uhh. Specify what you mean? I'm going to take my family on a sledding expedition! Where sledding? On that mountain right there! (Points to an extremely tall mountain out the window.) ARE YOU JOKING? THAT'S LETHAL! Ooh. OOH!? OOH!? O O H!? O O H - A few inches later IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME, CHILDREN! Oh. No. OH NO. GET IN THE CAR CHILDREN, WE'RE GOING FOR LETHAL BUT FESTIVE SLEDDING. I don't- (Yeets them into the car.) YAYYYYYY! :D Pop, I know a sport. Let me lay down flat in the driveway and drive with ease. Hey guys, what'd I miss? Absolutely nothing lil' bro, get out of the scene as f- (Popstar throws MPW Jr. in the car too) Oh no. MOM. YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME, MY BROTHER, MY TWO SONS, AND ME. Oh, and what are you going to do about it? I GAVE YOU FOUR FLAT TIRES FOR CHRISTMAS (Dramatic shots of the now flat tires on Pop's car.) Guess you could say they really POPPED. HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! OHHHH THAT'S GOOD! AHHAHAHAHAHHA- Y O U ' R E G O I N G S L E D D I N G A N D Y O U ' R E G O N N A L I K E I T ! ok D: When they finally get to the top of the mountain (Out of breath) UGH. WHY DID YOU MAKE US CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN? (Also out of breath) WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH? THERE'S LIKE... NO OXYGEN TO BREATHE UP HERE. ZOINKS SCOOB C'MON GUYS! LET'S NOT. JUST LOOK AT THE VIEW. Wait. MPW Jr. LOOK AWAY! Wait why- (looks at the view) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH GOD! OH GOD. I GOTTA GET DOWN! (Jumps off cliff) MPW JUNIOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OW! THERE'S A LOT OF ROCKS! Eek! AND STICKS! Oh gosh! AND AGGRESSIVE ANIMALS Ah! AND IT'S ALL LITERALLY UP YOUR REAR! YIKES! So boys, who wants to go fi- (MPW, Purple, and Rogue have left the chat.) DARN IT! December 4th: Blizzard Good lord it's cold out. Well, you get used to it. Why are you still contributing to the specials even though you're a cancelled production? Because I can. I corrupt everything to make things the way they a- (Solidifies ??? into a golden statue) Alright there we go. (Golden Brine takes the now frozen ??? and throws him into a nearby ice river) That'll take care of him. At MPW's Residence MMM! PANCAKKKEEEESSSS! This is fine. Oh boy! :D {Shut your mouth, you girly shitfuck} Who turned on the heat? That would be me. What are you, a toaster? It's a trillion degrees in here! I don't know who you think I am, but I know for sure I'm not a toaster. I finished my pancakes. Can I have m- (The pancakes are gone.) Aww. {Hahah get rekt bitch} Sorry dude. Ah, it's alright. Say, MPW, can I visit the backyard? Uh why? I don't think there's going to be anyth- I like grass. Oh yeah... Alright, just make it quick. Thank you! (Walks out the back door.) That guy needs help more than I do. That's how you know it's serious. Yeah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh no. HE MUST'VE REACHED THE RODENT KILL I SPRINKLED ON THE GRASS? WAIT WHY DO YOU SPRINKLE RODENT KILL ON GRASS? WE HAVE A RAT PROBLEM. (Comes running in.) GUYS, IT'S SNOWING HARD OUT THERE! How hard. HARD HARD! {like my dick} (The power suddenly cuts) Creeper!? Aw man. Hah. It still works. Who's going to go to the breaker and try to resolve this? Not it. Not it. Not it. {Make this motherfucker do it.} why me (The sound of a violent blizzard from outside could be heard.) Whoa. (Walks up to window and opens it.) WHOA! Damn, it's going hard out there. Say, weren't we supposed to have Ender, Chromebookdude, Jenna, and Robloxian come over today? {And fucking kick this weasel looking shit?} Oh. Ye- (The door gets knocked down to the floor.) See, told you they'd be here? Christ. It's bad out there. You should probably get a door. Ooh. It's nice and warm. Me like. I'm experiencing frostbite. (Turns to Glitched and Shrautsticks) There they are. A few moments la- (Comes out looking like he just fought in vietnam.) Hope you're happy. What happened? I got electrocuted about 30 million times- (The lights go back on) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU'RE WELCOME! Let's watch some TV! {please let the lights go out again so you can disappoint this fuckwad.} Sounds fine to me. (Grabs the remote and flicks on the thing) Patrick, I have something to say. Yes, Spongebob? It's been on my mind since the first day we've been together. Tell me buddy. I- Come on... I- Yes...? I don't wanna be gay. ... Ok. (Runs up to the street and lays down) OH HOLY SH- Wow. This is sad. Alexa- We don't have Alexa. Oh. Okay googl- No. We don't have Google Home either. Aw. Hey Siri- i give up. Yes, MinecraftPissWriter? o- Yo, can we get a pizza up in this house? The only pizza place around you is not open. Would you like to try again later? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is terrible! D: And then they all died. The En- December 5th: The Jail This can't get any worse. Oh no, it can. Yeah. I'm just trying to look for the best scenario in this holiday. Well, I found my best. What do you mean? I'M BREAKIN' OUTTA HERE. ALSO, CALL ME ARROW NOW. You've gotta be kidding me. (Spakutsi slides into the DMs) UGH WHERE THE FRICK AM I? You're in prison. WHO R U? ... I think everyone knows that by now. OMG UR ENDERCHAOS OMG There you go. OMG U R A LEGEND If I only exist as a legend, why would I be here? (le epic intense moment with college level math and close ups on the two banned users) IDK A'ight. So I'm supposing you're that guy who makes terrible pages. HEY! MAH PAGEZ ARENT TEARIBALL. Hey buddy, you got a multi-voice issue going on in there? NO! THIS IS MY NORMALL VOIZ. Wait. That voice. It sounds familiar... WAT DO U MEAN!? Well uh- (FLASHBACC) (Sneaking down into the prison) What was that? YOU... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Yeah? This wiki is not yours... Almost 2 years in this god forbidden cell and I still got to be reminded by the public that the wiki is not mine? You have made a big boi mistake. I believe I've been through this several times, thank you. You will rot in this cell. (Facepalm) Oh give me a break... (Someone else is coming in the basement. X-Inbox flees.) WAIT! HEY, SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE PRISON! Shut up. BUT- No. BU- N o. B- N O . Why do I try? (PRESENT-A) Also, why do I smell mail? Hey. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- December 6th: Christmas Shopping (Our group is in da car) Where exactly is this surprise place, Glitched? Just up ahead! Does it have anything to do with food? {And weapons to assassinate this ugly motherfuckingassdickshitbitch?} Yeah, it has food there. Does it have... Uhh- Yes, it does. But- Shut up, we're here- WAIT WHAT? THE MALL!? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!? I'd thought we go Christmas shopping to get some good stuff. What are you- kidding me? That place is no better even after the Black Friday sales end. It's a bloodbath in there. (Grabs assault rifle) That's why I came prepared. ARE YOU TRIED TO GET US ARRESTED!? I've done worse. I don't even wanna know what you did- You know what? Let's just go inside. Agreed. Memewhile IT IS A HAZY ONE, I TELL YOU! MCCW IS IN MAJOR TROUBLE '''TONIGHT, AND FOR THE NEXT DEW DAYS. WE WILL BE SEEING ON AND OFF BLIZZARDS. SNOW IS ON THE WAY, AND DRAMA IS GAY! BACK TO YOU HELEN! Right, now anywa- ~~~ Sorry for the interruption! MPW's Chrimbo Vacation-o 2 has experienced a problem whilst being premiered. We will be back shortly. For now, here is a meme requested by An Enderman. Concept belongs to him! ~~~ Hey Ender, what's that? Oh, these are rice cakes. They are SO good. (Takes a bike and begins to choke on it.) I claim no responsibility. (Rolling on the floor, choking half to death.) I should really do something- Oh look, rice cakes. (Weakly) MASTER, GET HELP!!!! (Continues choking.) (Grabbing a rice cake) Did someone say something? (Finally spits out the rice cake, and breathes heavily) THANKS FOR THE HELP! >:( No problem, man. (Grabs bag of rice cakes, and the one from Master's hand and yeets them out of the scene.) Hey, I was gonna eat that. Look man, people are evil and they try to make things that kill you, aight? Alright... Wanna go have tidepods? HELL YEAH! '''RIP An Enderman Lifespan: January 2018 - December 2019 Final Words: "HELL YEAH!" Died From: Eating Tidepods. RIP MasterFrown0704 Lifespan: July 2017 - December 2019 Final Words: "Alright... Wanna go have tidepods?" Died From: Eating Tidepods. ~~~ Alright, we're back! Thank you for your patience, and we are sorry for the interruption! Enjoy your program. ~~~ (Pushing the shopping cart) So what are you looking for? We're looking for decorations for the tree, food for the feast- Feast? Since when did we have feasts? IDK, watched the Grinch and came up with the idea. Really, Dr. Seuss? I love that guy's work. Finally, something you said that's rational. me me big boy Back to normal again. Meanwhile on the other side of the store. We need shovels. A lot of shovels. {Please fucking expire already you dick sucking cow.} Why a lot of shovels? Because I've heard there's going to be some pretty bad weather. MORE SNOW!? Yes. {Shut up you grass eating fuckwad.} How cheap are these shovels? 29 dollars a piece. WORTH THE BANKRUPTCY- (The stores lights stress.). Uhmmm... What Is Happening? {Drown, please!} (MPW and Shrautsticks bump carts as the lights go out.) AH! (Falls down.) (Turns on a flashlight) Looks like the power went out. (The rest of the store crowds up by the windows) Oh my god. Guys, check this o- OMG A BLIZZARD!!! Uhm. You guys all know we're encaged inside a powerless supermarket, right? No warmth? Bro, we don't care. No WIFI... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Can we skip to the next chapter already? You got it, fam.. December 7th: I've ran out of ideas so let's go back to the off topic stuff you liked from last year. WHO TOOK MY FUCKING CHEERIOS? Wasn't me. NOT IT {IS IT!} Nope. Can't say I touched 'em. Nah man. OKAY. I CAN SEE NONE OF YOU ARE ADMITTING TO THE CRIME! (Pulls out gun) WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT!? IT WAS ME! HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!! YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- BLEEP! Yo shraut my boi Hi MCW OOOOOOOO- What? .... I'm sorry MPW-kun not sorry, he meant it, emo bastard. (Slowly reaches for the belt.) pls no daddy i dont wanna pay rent RENT, PAY RENT, PAY RENT- >:( frik i need to hit the esc key escaping now, you dogshit lookin' fetus (Slapping belt on hand like a Baldi wannabe) oh look a window that's totally not 30000000000000000000000 feet off the ground JUMP! MUHAHHAHAHAHHAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT COMES! CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES! GET ON YOUR KNEES! PINCH PUNCH YOU DEAD SON! NO! NOT CPS! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ... the fuck didn't you get the belt? BLEEP! (Walks up to the register) Can I have that chocolate bar, please? No lmao get lost. Why not? I have some money... I don't give a poopy, ur a stupid kid lol. Oh, I see. Exactly, get away XD. Alright then. (Drops a well planned anvil on the cashier's head) A- Thank you sir! :D (Grabs bar and leaves the store.) Hey my homeboy how u doin'- X_X OH SCREW THAT! I'M OUTTA HERE! STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- BLEEP! HANG ON THERE, READER!!! '' YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHAT THIS IS, AND MIGHT I TELL YOU, IT'S THE GREATEST INVENTION YOU'VE EVER HEARD. INTRODUCING; FURRY REPELLENT. IT'S SIMPLE; SPRAY SURROUNDINGS WITH THE REPELLENT AND WATCH AS FURRIES DIE BEFORE YOUR EYES. AHAHAHHHHAHAHAH! CAN'T POST RULE 34 IMAGES NOW, CAN YA SUCKAS? '''BLEEP! December 8th: Getting a Tree WE NEED TO GET A TREE FOR THE HQ! Uhhh.... Don't say a thing, Hood. And how are we? Presumably by going to Walmart and buying a fake tree? NO WAY, MAN! WE'RE GOING A L L N A T U R A L! Can someone tell me what that means, I've been gone for like a year. Let's just say your back will be hurting after this. Alright. I guess let's get this over with. ALRIGHT. TAKE A HATCHET! Wait, can we use these on ourselves? Yes. Alright then- Alt Ending No. Aw. A few inches later. (Our totally professional admins and bcrats are at the local tree cutting what-cha-mah-call-it.) WE'RE SHUTTING THIS PLACE DOWN! TEAMTREES! #TEAMTREES! #TEAMTREES! Here's a perfect tree to cut! I think we found an even BETTER tree! (The bois looking at an extremely ugly tree that's on it's way out.) ARE ' YOU' ' KIDDING' ' M E ! ?' Wish we were pop, but this is an amazing tree. Yeah, just imagine what it'd look like in our H- '''''NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, let's take it! IT'S CEREAL KILLER TIME Oh CRAP. BOYS, RUN! GO GO GO GO GO GO! PLEASE DON'T POP! I GOT OPEN SYSTEM TO WRITE AN- NO MORE EXCUSES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- December 24th: Christmas Dinner (time jump because i'm out of ideas at this point in time.) I can't believe we're only a few hours behind epic chrimbo Hey MPW, I'd just like to say- Wagwan? yes nice Hey MPW, can you come here a second? (Pulls out a chair.) oh boy it's serious time what happened doc First of all, you're not gonna like this, but... ye m8? I'm thinking of moving on. ... Yes, that's right. Come on Kelzod, you don't mean that. I've been getting tired of the randomness you know. It was never my cup of tea to begin with, y'know. Don't go man. Think of us. I will... (Stands up and walks to the door.) oh my god... {my penis has enlarged by 50%} KELZOD, WAIT! (Comes rushing after him.) You can't do anything about it, MPW. Goodbye, everyone. (Walks out the door.) OH MY GOD... (A moment of silence goes by. The oven makes a dinging noise.) Huh? (Sniff.) I smell a Christmas ham, time to do what I do best. ALRIGHT! fucking die already. Man, dinner smells good. (Opens fridge) Wait. Who ate the chocolate cake? (Chocolate smothered all over face and hands) Wasn't me. ... Good thing I always bring a back up. Oh yeah, where was the backup when that kid kicked you in the nuts at the Walmart? F L A S H B A C C (Kicks MPW in the weak area) TAKE THAT, SANTA! (Falls to the floor) OOOOOOOOOOOH HO HO HO! MY JINGLE BELLS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THEY WERE ITCHY IN THIS MONKEY SUIT. HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! OWWWWW! D; P R E S Z E N T Now that looked painful. you're painful to look at, Mr. Dog Shit. And it was. Don't talk about that. You're gonna make me sick. Sorry. (They continued on and had a massive feast.) Aw man. I'm stuffed. Yeah. I don't think I can walk. Say, Rogue. Wanna go to my bedroom and listen to Goliath's Throne but blasted? HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!!!! (Fun fact; I'm listening to Goliath's Throne while writing this part.) (They run into MPW's bedroom, and IRIS - Goliath's Throne is immediately blasted.) THERE'S NOTHING LEFT, DON'T HOLD ONTO THE VIRUS- I don't know what's wrong with those two. They always act edgy. Don't we all? True. Meanwhile Hey, MPW, thanks again for havi- (Shuts the door on them.) Well, I'm tired. Cya'll tomorrow. Goodnight. (They marched to their bedrooms and slept through the calm night. But wait. There's more. A shuffling could be heard from the chimney. The shuffling got louder until P O W! A man with in red and white dropped in.) HO HO HO! MY BEHIND! (You guessed it, it's the one and only Santa Claus! No introduction needed.) You just introduced them to me, though. (... ANYWAY, Santa drank the milk and cookies on the counter, and stacked the presents under the tree. Before he left, he went to visit the now asleep cast. He quietly put a candy cane on each of their bedroom drawers. Before he left MPW's room, however-) (Insert Santa bashing MPW with a large candy cane) OW! STOP, STOP! WHAT THE FUDGE- (Another job well done, Santa. Another job well done.) Christmas Day I can't believe it's finally here. After all that ti- (Yeets present at MPW) Open your presents already. (Catches present in the face) OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? Aw man! Look at all these presents! dick is harder than hard. Here you go, Shraut and Alt Shraut. MPW, you shouldn't have. you, bitchass. (Shraut opens a present and he gets a book of memes and a box of grass. Alt Shraut opens the box and receives coal and animal feces.) MPW, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? Just a present that defines just how good of a person you are. YOU- YOU- YOU- oh my god I LOVE IT! WHAT!? HOW- Glad to see. ALL OF THAT MINING AND SCOOPING UP ANIMAL CRAP FOR THIS!? I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE- Aw man, this wasn't so bad of a Christmas after all. The End. Credits Users - MPW, Henriot5, Chromebookdude, X-Inbox, Spakutsi, An Enderman, GlitchedCreepy, Shrautsticks (and his rotten alt), Popstar792, Revaeropium, BlueHeart7693, PurpleTheUnicorn, TheRogue12, Kelzod, Jenna Glenwood, Robloxian1662, EnderChas, Vocaloid Rin / Arrow-chan, MasterFrown0704, SCP-Deadlock, Bella1963 / Bella's Sword, and TheMysteriousHood. Author / Editor - MinecraftPastaWriter (MPW) Thank you for reading! Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Christmas Category:Not Pastas Category:Not minecraft Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:For fun Category:Full of Cringe Category:MPW's Specials Category:Long Pastas